Stan Williams Must Die
by DollieMay 19
Summary: DISCONTINUED? Based off of John Tucker Must Die. A trio of girls wants full revenge on the one who played them and when unpopular new girl Candace helps them, they decide to put her up to being the one to break HIS heart and teach him to be honest.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any places, characters, etc. from either the Anime Hamtaro or the movie John Tucker Must Die, of which I've decided to base this fic off of as a semi-parody. x3

Author's Note: zOMFGosh! Ahh! It feels so good to be writing again! I really wanna keep this productivity up, but might not be able to. (gasp) So yeah. I'll try my best to finish this thing- wait! I still need to start it! Hahaha! So, here all. I didn't really LOVE this movie, but I thought it was cute and funny in some ways. Plus, it made my creative, freaky brain juices start to flow again, so I should give it more credit. ;D Not very great, but I'll do my best. That's all for now! Thanks so much for reading and please be kind enough to review! I appreciate it! (Plus, I might not go on hiatus again for a while if you do comment. (wink))

Chapter One: The Uneventful Prologue of an Even Less Exciting Girl

I grew up small. Not meaning I'm short, of course, but that I led a small life. I never had many friends, either. It was like I was only a ghost- like I just didn't matter. Insignificant. That's the word. I hated that feeling but got used to it.

If I didn't have any friends, you can pretty much bet that I never dated too. If I was invisible to potential girl friends, I didn't exist at all to guys. Unlike me, though, my mom had no trouble at all with men- well, with the getting of them, I mean. She could never seem to keep one for more than a few dates if not ditch them after the first one. That's a lie. She would break it off with them after they slept together the next morning, but not in time to keep them from talking to me or for me to be able to shield my eyes from their half-naked selves in my dad's old robe.

"Say hello to your new daddy," one said to me from the fridge once.

"Hello, future daughter of mine," greeted another when I was ten.

"Good morning, princess," numerous others said throughout the years.

"Um... Hey, whoever you are," I'd always say after a while. Mom had seen so many guys that I just lost track of how many or what their names were. I lost interest and faith in the whole deal.

Why did mom always have to date such losers?

So, I just call them all Bob. Not as in Robert, but the motion- whether they moved their heads profusely or not. It's like every time mom splits up with a guy, we bob over to the next city, or state, and start all over. That was another reason I didn't have friends, I guess, but I never really minded anyway. Since I had no friends to begin with, there would be no sad or strange goodbyes between me and other hamsters. It was that simple, just like my life. Just like the way I was used to things being. That is, until I moved here and met Stan Williams...

-.-.-.

The girl ripped open another cardboard box of plates and began unpacking them, placing the bubble wrap in the trash and the ceramic disks on the counter to be placed in the cupboards overhead. Just then, a knock on their open door's frame got her attention. She turned around and saw a young man around her age holding a small tray in his paws. She radiantly smiled at him, he slightly back at her from under his yellow hardhat.

"Hi." He seemed a little timid in a gruff sort of way. "I'm Boss."

The girl opened up another box, leaving the tape hang.

"I'm new. Well, obviously." She giggled. "My name's Candace."

"Cool. Ugh..." He seemed unamuzed already. "My mom made these cookies or whatever and told me to bring 'em over here, so... yeah."

"That's so nice. Thanks!"

"Well, you know."

At that moment, the girl's mother walked into the kitchen with such lack of effort to flaunt her beauty. Wavy brunette hair draped over her slender shoulders and gleamed richly in its hue, her sparkling ice blue eyes shone like the heavens and her smile white as fresh fallen snow. The boy's attention was immediately restored as he gawked at her.

"Hi, mom. This is Boss, one of neighbors. His mom bake-"

Boss swiftly took the tray of cookies back from Candace and hurried over to her mom.

"I made these for you."

"Aww... How nice."

"You're hot. I meant, be careful, the cookies just came out of the oven so they're still pretty warm." The woman smiled.

"That's very thoughtful of you."

Candace rolled her eyes. How did she not notice what he first said?

"Well, you know, ..." He glanced over at their mailbox laying on the stool. "Mrs. Fox-"

"Oh please. Call me Lydia."

"Okay... Lydia." Could he _be_ drooling any more?

The woman beamed again. Her daughter snorted.

"You're such a nice young man. These cookies are simply adorable."

"You're adorable, ma'am."

'_If hamsters say I look just like mom, why don't I get this much attention_...?'

Lydia giggled girlishly. "Well, Candy, I think we better start back up with unpacking. It was so nice to meet you, Boss. You should come over sometime. Thanks again!"

"Yeah. Bye bye."

Candace tried not to laugh until he was gone.

'_Bye bye_?...'

There went her mother again with her sexiness driving every male wild to the point where they lose the use of proper speech. She sighed. It was beginning already...


	2. His Story

Disclaimer: I, Reita, do hereby NOT claim any characters, places, or etcetera from the Anime Hamtaro. I do NOT claim any of the parts, scenes, script, characters, exact plot, and etcetera from the film John Tucker Must Die as well. Signed, RMS.

Author's Note: Well, sorry everyone about the wait. I was in Florida for a week just the day after I started this and tried working a little bit in my spare time. Chapter two is finally done and I have started writing number three, so yay! I'll update quicker now that I have nothing else to do unless I get some sort of Writers' Block again. (Dun dun duuuuuuun!) But, let's hope that doesn't happen for my sake. ;D Thanks for all of the nice reviews, lupyne, CrystalGurl101, SilverAngel223, and Helsinki Demon ( and for the fave in her case!) and also to Hollywood Knight and Cherrie-Sakura for e-mailing me their feedback. Thanks for the support, all and thanks for reading!

Chapter Two- It's His Story, I'm Just Telling It

My paws were soaking wet and started to feel pruny. I looked down to check if there were any wrinkles. There were none, so I began to take a stack of rinsed-off plates to the dishwasher.

"Ugh!" I cried, getting dirty water on myself. How gross. I started towards the dishwasher again.

The clatter of the plates only distracted my mind a little. I was still preoccupied with thoughts of the events from earlier on that day. Why I kept looking at these girls, why Stan kept catching my- and their- eye(s). I felt as though there were some sort of meaning to it all.

I'd been going to school here for two months now and still felt very invisible. It wasn't that surprising, really, but it made me pretty upset. I didn't even know why. Well, yes, I did a little. It's because I guess I figured things would be different here for a change. But they weren't. Not by much, anyway. Would they ever be? Maybe. I remembered just that past week in the hall, some girl asked if I had any drugs to sell. All I did was peep out a 'no'. Maybe if I would have said 'yes', she'd talk to me. I thought she thought I was a narc.

Mom had always encouraged me to take part in school functions, so after school, I went to the big soccer game against the Eagles. I guess I was noticed more than I thought, because when I looked for a seat some kids on the bleachers glared at me because I got in their way. The game hadn't even started yet! I made myself comfortable between a girl in wild clothes and a guy who couldn't have looked less enthused. I wondered why he was even there. In front of us, this other boy who acted like the whole team were his kids kept jumping up and screaming, 'Go Grizzlies!' It was amusing and kind of cute. I was so busy paying attention to him and the game to realize no one was speaking to me. That's how it always was, anyway. In the halls, others bumped into me without saying a word. Were they seriously that rude or did I really not amount to anything?

At that point of thought, I dropped a dish and thought it broke because of the noise it made as it shook on the floor. I never seemed to get attention unless it was for something bad. This time was no exception. An old man looked at me from his soup.

I had one of the most unglamorous part-time jobs ever, but at least it wasn't fast food or as bad as only getting paid for taking out the garbage.

A kid named Howdy was in charge of that and had just gotten a hole ripped in one of the trash bags, making a mess on the floor. I took off to help him, turning on the full dishwasher.

"Nu-uh, Candace. Ah got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. Plus, ya got dishes to do."

"I'm finished."

"Welp, ya got customers to wait on, so go."

"Okay."

"Thanks heaps anyway."

I felt bad. I really didn't have anything to do. I walked back to the counter and started shining up glasses, starting to think again about the soccer game, playing with my black apron's strings every now and then.

-.-.-.

Late afternoon was fading into early evening. Just as the chilly twilight air began to blow, the overhead lights turned on, making the field luminescent. Candace clapped and bounced a little in her spot as one of the Grizzlies stole the ball right before a goal was made by the Eagles. She began to giggle when the boy in front of her leapt up once again ecstatic.

"Yeah Grizzlies! Go get 'em, Jeffery! You got it, Jeff!"

Suddenly the boy on the field was surrounded by a few members of the opposing team. Stalling for just a second, he kicked the ball hard so it would go skyward. Despite all of this action, Candace was getting drowsy. She bounced some more in an attempt to stay awake and thought about the things she's been pondering about during class- like questions hamsters, she was one of them, just couldn't find answers to, like why did hamsters always have to make stupid decisions all the time? (i.e. her mom) Or, why would just sitting at a desk all day doing nothing tire somebody out so much? (How did sitting there at the game do the same?) But, most importantly, what made every living thing in the whole town, the entire state, maybe even the country; the continent; the whole western hemisphere, possibly the total population of all Earth and the universe, absolutely love and worship Stan Williams?

It was because he was every guys' god, hero and envy and every girls' fantasy future husband. Athletic, popular, charismatic- practically King of the School (he was for homecoming and Junior prom even though he was only a Freshman or Sophomore at the time), not to mention he was extremely handsome, everything just seemed to automatically fall into place for him. He was team captain and one of the best players on the team- most likely to play professionally when he was older, he had seemingly a thousand and ten friends (which were more than likely all fans), and with his charm, stunning green eyes and sexy figure, smile, and tiger-striped fur, he could get any girl he so desired.

But there was something else no one could put a paw on, something more that was disguised by all of his merits, something... very strange, almost superficial.

Candace couldn't help but notice that faint air about him as well then, but that was when the crowd went insane as the ball traveled in a perfect arc to... None other than golden-boy Stan, perfect life extraordinaire.

As his big toe graced the ball with it's touch, a shriek from the other side of the Home bleachers got her attention.

"Go Ztan! Keel zose Eagles!" The shrillness of the enthused caller made Candace curious as to who they were. Her eyes scanned the bleachers for a moment until she found her- some pretty white-furred girl with even prettier semi-wavy medium-length hair held in pigtails.

She recognized her as Bijou Kreviazuk, a passionate lover of nature and strong believer in free will. She was funky and original with a bit of spunk for looking so calm and reserved and was probably yet another one in the humongous harem of Stan's. Most likely. She was almost too pretty for that.

Bijou sat back down after her enthusiastic fit and Candace started watching the game again. Twirling her beautiful pale locks, Bijou turned to the ham-girl next to her.

"Vell, not vreal eagles, cuz eagles are endangered." She said it almost embarrassed.

"Ahh..." the other girl replied absently, still focused on the game.

Just a few more seconds until the half-time buzzer sounded, the Grizzlies- or more specifically and with no surprise- Stan, scored a goal, taking a two-point lead. Bijou screamed along with everyone else rooting for the Grizzlies and just about all of them were standing up. Candace was no exception. She yowled and hooted as loud as she could, pumping her fists in the air as the boy in front of her nearly began to sob in glee.

To add to this merrymaking, the cheerleaders flipped, cart wheeled, or ran their way onto the field, chanting and waiting for the outdoor loudspeakers to start playing the song for their routine. One girl in particular caught Candace's eye. She was headstrong head cheerleader Sparkle Cline and as she tried strutting her way across the field to join her squad just as the school news reporter, who also got Candace's attention, walked towards the camera. The blonde and curly-haired brunette collided shoulders, snarled shortly and glared at the other. Stan quickly looked over. Sparkle winked at him. He grinned.

'_Huh. That was weird_,' Candace thought, watching the cheerleaders finally start up their energetic routine.

It wasn't really that odd, though. The girls belonged to such differing cliques, it was practically natural for them to hate each other.

Sparkle Cline was, in a few simple words, sassy, too-good-for-anyone, and aggressive. Perfect lead cheerleader material. That, and she was 'absolutely the hottest thing' and had this real wild attitude that made her a hit and MVP at parties. It was almost obvious that she and Stan would work well together, or at least already had a thing for one another, that- Oh? Maybe it was with the school news reporter...?

Pashmina Smith, intelligent beyond compare, had Stan's arm wrapped around her naturally stiff shoulders as she let him speak into her microphone. A small blush stretched across her face.

Pashmina, unlike Sparkle, was Harvard or Yale-bound. She was in the school government as secretary, won a lot of academic awards, spoke many foreign tongues, and stayed involved in tons of organizations in which she spent almost all but her study time doing things for or with. Her maturity and professional ways for her age were almost scary as well.

"Goooooo Grizzlies!"

As the cheerleading squad finished, a tiny yet strange thought went through Candace's mind.

How come those girls were some of the only hamsters she seemed to focus on that evening?


	3. Now I See

Disclaimer: Hooplah! I don't own Hamtaro! Or John Tucker Must Die! Or any borrowed dialogue! Yay! (Well, not yay... (sob) XD)

Author's Note: Well, I meant it when I said I was gonna update quicker! Um... So yeah! Hey, thanks again, everyone for the nice reviews and/or e-mails/ PMs! lol I really do appreciate them and your feedback! ;D So, without further ado, enjoy!

Chapter Three: Now I See

Seeing those three very different girls all having to do _something_ with Stan- looking harmless, reminded me of a cloud I once saw in Oklahoma. It looked strange, but I didn't really think much of it. The next day, I saw a picture of it on the front page of the newspaper reporting that it had been the beginnings of an F5 tornado that hit two towns away, destroying a lot and killing a dozen or so hamsters. I hoped that wasn't the case with these girls, that things would be prevented from getting violent.

I sighed again, growing bored. The glasses were all shined up then, but I lingered rubbing the cloth on my last one just because there was no other job around the restaurant to do. That was when I saw Stan sitting alone at a table, scanning over the menu. Did he need to order still?

Gripping a pen in my apron's pocket and pulling out a little notebook from there too, I quickly walked over to him. I'd never talked to him before then, so I tried my very best speaking and presenting-wise. I was amazed no one else had come over there sooner. How lucky I was!

"Good evening," I greeted, beaming my brightest.

"Mm Hello," he said back as though I were some stranger. I was a little after all, I guess.

"Are you ready to order or can I start you out with a drink?"

"No. I'm actually waiting for someone. You can come back when she gets here."

"Oh. Okay then." I curtsied before leaving.

'_Oh dear Lord, I did __**not **__just do that_!'

I guessed his spell worked on everyone, but I wouldn't let it get to me that bad like some girls did.

I sighed again, standing at the bar table, seeing Howdy get another hole ripped in his bag. I went over to help and he let me.

-.-.-.

"Welp, ah thank ya kindly," Howdy said with a toothy grin.

"Oh. No prob," Candace stated, smiling herself.

They both stood and as Candace got off of her knees, she picked a little dark-colored, semi- rancid smelling sludge out of her claws, squinting in disgust. She made a note to wash her paws A.S.A.P., but that was when she saw who Stan had been waiting for and caught herself subtly frowning.

So she was right. Pashmina _was_ the Chosen One. (For the time being at least.) She guessed it was because the girl was so beautiful, so smart, so involved with community programs and fund raisers, and clubs, and school, and every other little thing there was possibly to do.

"I think I'm going to start writing a novel on a few of the revolutionaries." Candace overheard her tell Stan as they got ready to order.

Oh. And now she was working on a book about some dead war guys.

"Li desidero, Stan."

"That's sexy," Stan purred.

"Do you even know what I said?" she asked teasingly.

"No, but it was some sort of foreign language."

"It was Italian for..." She began to whisper the rest in his ear, making his smile widen.

Candace decided to walk over then, thinking they were ready.

The couple laughed, they looked at each other, they scooted closer, they... kissed.

"Erm... Do you guys need a few more minutes?" She's gulped in embarrassment.

-

So, Stan had a girlfriend, Candace thought. A pretty serious-looking one at that. She walked into the back of the restaurant by way of alley and finished putting on her uniform. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a towel to drape over her arm and walked through the metal doors to start waiting on customers. It kept her busy from thinking about her almost psychic discovery that Stan had a girlfriend.

Or two.

Her brown eyes widened at seeing Sparkle sitting with the boy in question. She walked over to them a bit cautiously. She could see Sparkle was either complaining about something or other, dramatizing some school happening, or talking smack behind someone's back from her pinched-up expression.

'_Well, here goes..._'

"So, I'm all like, 'Cassie, that's SUCH a stupid idea! And corny! OMG! What made you think of _that_ junk? Tch.' And she just started crying and slapped me. Stan, she can't hit for crap!" Sparkle laughed.

"But seriously. Her suggestion was '_Stomp_. _Fight_. _Roar_.'!"

"Tch. Yeah!"

"How lame!"

"And for half-time! Come. On."

Just then, he saw Candace come up to the table. Sparkle picked up her menu, only to get it swiped away by Stan and placed on top of his.

"We'll have two dandelion salads, light dressing for her, ranch for me; an order of roasted sunflower seeds with strawberry sauce and a plate of walnuts please."

She finished scribbling it all down and walked away.

"I love it when you do that."

"I love doing that."

"I love that you love that I love you doing that."

They inched nearer.

"Ma'am," Stan said to Candace. Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah?"

"Don't rush with the courses." He promptly turned back to his date and locked lips. "God, you're hot."

Sparkle laughed, rolling her eyes.

Snog.

-

Candace figured the only way Stan had ordered so quickly the evening before was because he practically memorized the menu from all dates prior. It gave her this unsettling feeling that she was witnessing something off. Maybe things didn't go well with Pashmina and they broke up.

Maybe things didn't go so good with Sparkle either.

Bijou sat across from Stan with a sickened expression as she glanced horrified at the menu. Her hair, which was surprisingly down, hung across her shoulders just barely.

"What's wrong?" There was this twinkle in his eye that showed he already knew.

"Caviar! Zhat's poor fish eggs- practically leetle feetuzees! And, zis-zis zalad uses bits ov veal in eet! Baby cows, Ztan! I zon't even eat ze beeg ones!"

Stan abruptly pushed his chair back and went to his feet, pounding his clenched fists into the table to add to the act.

"You know, if I wanted to torture other animals, I'd just go to a testing lab!" he declared at a loud volume.

Bijou stood up and grabbed his muscular arm, pulling him back down into his seat calmly.

"Vous know... I vould eat meat vor vous..."

Stan smiled. "No. I don't want you to."

"Okay... Hey! 'ere's a good veggie dish! I'll just get zat!"

Candace sweat dropped, walking back to the counter. She would _never_ find herself falling so hard under Stan's spell.

-

"Oh dang!" Were the first words out of her mouth to her co-worker. The girl's eyes narrowed as she continued looking at Stan and with her sentence. "He sure does date around fast," she nearly snarled.

"He's still going out with a few other girls."

"What! I thought they all just broke up!"

"Mm-mm..." The girl shook her head slowly, looking at the floor.

"But-But...!" Candace squeaked. "Those girls just seem so sure and secure about things when they're around him. I can't believe he's cheating on them all!"

"Yeah, well, he's a total operator. He'll date girls in different groups so they never talk to each other. Then he tells them that his dad won't let him date during soccer season, so their relationship has to be a '_secret_'."

An intrigued Candace stared on at the girl. Tears began to prick at the other one's eyes.

"How do you all of this?"

She sniffled a bit, becoming a tinge red and said through her sobs,

"I'm not sure. Just guessing."


	4. Now They See

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, etc. from either John Tucker Must Die or Hamtaro. I don't own any dialogue that belongs to the movie or Anime. Thanks for wondering, though. XD

AN: Hey, all! Damn, sorry about that… (counts on fingers) almost seven months wait! I've been into other things and well… I couldn't find the will enough to write, so I'm extremely happy that I could write so much today! I've updated a few other fics and am working on a new one, so I really hope you'll check those out if you haven't already. Need to update my profile. Maybe after my birthday. By the way, does anyone have any cool suggestions for a new penname for me? If you do, PM me or put it in a review. That'd be swell! Well, wasted enough of your time, so here goes! Hope you like it! I wrote the first part back in the summer, but never got around to finishing it, so if it seems different at the "Candace" part than the narrator part, I apologize. And the reason I wrote this one was not only to progress the story like they did in the movie, but to put more info (somewhat) about what happened to her dad. They never talked about him at all and it drove me nuts! XD Well… Thanks for reading, all! Thanks tons!

--Chapter dedicated to: ChargingForwardBlind, Hollywood Knight, lupyne, HelsinkiDemon, Cherrie-Sakura, and CrystalGurl101

-Also: Celestial Night, Elric 24, LoveIsLikeDeath, Heaven-Sent SilverAngel, AwesomeWriter123, and TheBunnyQueen.

AND **everyone **who is reading this!You most of all! Mwah!

Chapter Four: Now They See

It was a Monday morning as I walked through the halls of school when I cane to terms that Stan wasn't as perfect as everyone had cracked him out to be. It was even a scary though knowing that he wasn't even close. He was a prince in everyone else's eyes, but a pig in my own. And maybe even the girls he'd cheated on. Maybe they never knew. Had they caught on? How many of them were there, anyway?

It's an angering thought, but more a sad one. Sad because so many others looked up to him, sad that he was not really all that great a role-model, sad because that was living proof that there were no true everyday heroes anymore. I had thought, just for a moment, that he was…

I hated sad things, and yet I let this all engulf me. It wasn't even my business anyway! Why was I dwelling on it?

I really hated dwelling on things.

But I always caught myself doing it for one certain topic in my life that's supposed to be important to me, but isn't really all that much: My Dad.

I never thought he was important. I never got to know him. He was there in my fetal life then gone in a flash the day I was born. And somehow, not having a dad wasn't that vital to me in my opinion. I didn't think I wanted to know about him, or them- he and mom. I did find out some random tidbits from mom when she walked past and was by chance reminded of him. That, and from the picture I have hidden in my pillowcase. I had found it when I was a toddler sticking out of mom's box as we packed yet again and she started crying when I held it up to her, asking who they were. I didn't know if the tears were because she had just broken up with another Bob or because she missed my dad, but I promised her in my tiny head that I would never let it be visible again. So it stayed in my pillowcase for my personal viewing only when I felt it necessary. It wasn't even all that helpful information-bearing wise. And as I looked closely at the photo each time, I could see I had his eyes. But nothing more.

I did not need or want more from him.

He wasn't my real father anyway.

Well, biologically speaking, yes, but… oh who cares? I was dwelling again and I needed to get to English class in less than thirty seconds, so I fast-walked, which according to the principal is 'just a slow run' and gives detentions out for it. Well, he wasn't in that hall that day, so I was free from any involuntary after-school Hell- I mean, _activities_. Ha ha. At least for the moment. The bell rang.

So I got to class and was still dwelling a little.

I was never one to dwell, anyway… It's funny how thought-loops work.

-.-.-.

Candace panted, setting down her books and purse on the desk. It was right before the teacher had traipsed in with his coffee and a lazy expression, staring at the ids blankly and looking up at the clock. He quietly swore and put everything aside.

"Hello, class!"

"Meh," was the chorused response as students began to sit down.

"Sorry for being late. Could have _sworn_ this was my planning period!" he laughed and no one cared. "I've noticed this very cold and anti-social aura about this class, so instead of starting Moby Dick… Shut up," he warned to a giggling teen. "We'll be put into random groups to get better acquainted, alright?" Some nodded just to get things going and over with. "Question ball are on the shelf. I'll read your groups off soon."

"Oh great…" Sparkle said to a girl beside her. They cackled.

"Alright. I can do this. Being acclimated with new and different hamsters will be good for my list of resume skills," Pashmina told herself, smiling.

"They better not put me with some nerd!" a boy grumbled to his friend.

"That'd blow," they replied.

Bijou was too busy daydreaming about the past date with Stan and since she only had casual friends, she stayed to her own devices. As always, no one bothered to talk to Candace.

"First group will be…!" the teacher shouted over everyone's chatting to get their attention. The noise died down. I know you all don't like each other, but…"

"It's you we don't like!"

He ignored the girl. "BUT… Group one is Miss… Fox, Bijou, Anthony, and Meg."

"Whew."

"Next will be… Sparkle, Miss Sword, Lexa, and Pashmina."

"Ugh!" Sparkle stomped moodily over to her group's corner.

"Fine." Pashmina smiled fakely, sashaying over.

More names were called and more groups assembled and soon all were doing the activity.

"Remember, all, no lying!" Some rolled their eyes.

Candace tossed the ball up and caught it, asking what was on the said it landed on.

"Umm… Bijou! Do you have any siblings?"

"Non. I 'ave an older 'alf zizter, zo."

"That's cool!" Candace said, cheerfully.

"Eef vous zink my fazer zleeping vith another voman iz 'cool', I guezz zo."

The brunette sighed, passing the ball on.

"What's your name again?" She was asked.

… "Candace."

"So, Pashmina, " Sparkle began sassily. "Ever get a bad grade?"

"Me?" She out her paws on her chest. "No. Now gimme the ball."

"Have you ever licked anyone's rod?"

"That's not on there, Mick! You're gross!"

"How 'bout their tits?"

"Mr. Daweson!"

Candace received the ball again.

"Okay. Are you dating anybody?" … "This is for everyone, I guess," she added embarrassedly.

"No," Anthony answered.

"Casually," Meg replied.

"I'm not dating anyone," Candace said.

"Vell, **I **am. Ze amazing Ztan Villiams."

"Lucky!"

"Ah, that dude's cool."

Candace gave no comment.

"Are you in a relationship, Sparkle?"

"Uh, yeah! Stan Williams? He's mine." Sparkle craned her neck up a bit in pride.

"WHAT?" Pashmina's eyes grew large. Bijou spun around, ready to kill her as well.

"Que?!"

"Stan is MY boyham!" Pashmina screamed in Sparkle's face, pulling her whiskers.

"Ow! Get away from me! He is definitely _in love _with me! What you "have" must just be him being nice to you. He's a _very _compassionate guy." Sparkle shoved her.

"Oh non! 'E iz my man!" Bijou slapped both.

"_Yours_?"

"YOURS?"

"Yours?!"

"You little bitch!"

"Don't be jealous!"

"…stealing my boyham!"

"Vous zlut!"

"You're the slut, you French hippy!"

"Bitch!"

"Home wrecker!"

"Gold-deeger!"

"Ho!"

"Tch. HO?"

Somehow, the question balls ended up in play and each girl took her turn to smack someone with it, keeping the use of biting, spitting, claws, and hair-pulling as weapons of choice. One of the balls flew up and hit Candace at the same time a book was thrown off the shelf, bashing into her head seconds later. Despite all the crawling and wrestling, Mr. Daweson got through and separated the girls.

"You young women stop! What is going on here?"

"SHE is NOT going out with Stan!" the trop simultaneously yowled, pointing fingers.

That's when Candace could keep the urge to tell them in check. She just _had_ to say what had been eating her up all this time!

"You guys are all being played! Don't you see? Stan is cheating on all of you! And you're just going to keep on liking him and beat the crap out of one another and call out petty names like 'bitch' or 'whore' because he's done this to you?! That's really sad. Not only that, but pathetic! You can all do so much better than him!"

Pashmina, Bijou, and Sparkle looked awe-struck in their silence.

"Detentions for all four of you. To you, you, you, and you-for swearing in my classroom." The teacher handed each on in the square a pink slip.

There wasn't even a protest against this. Not from Candace, who was wary of getting bad attention as the only kind she got. Not from Bijou, who couldn't stand to be confined. Not even Pashmina, who strived for a squeaky clean permanent record. All three looked at Candace and saw her for the first time. And it dawned on them what she'd said…

Class then went on.

PERSON-SONG SURVEY 

Instrustions:

Put the song that reminds you most of the person listed. Or put the song that that person reminds you of. Either way, it's cool.

No need to name names, but put the song title and artist.

Then put a youtube link to that song/music video.

Do this and forward it to everyone you know. Or at least everyone you like. lol

THANKS!!! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Mom-

2. Dad-

3. Brother, Sister, or Sibling-figure-

4. Best Friend-

5. Enemy-

Have none.

Nothing.

6. (choose what applies) (bold it)

A.** Boyfriend- **

"Naked"Avril Lavigne

Girlfriend-

C. Spouse/ Fiancee-

D. Crush-

7. Ex (if you have one)

"Breathe Me" Sia

END!!! THANK YOU!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bet you guys didn't think that I could come up with a quiz of my own, eh? - Teehee! Well, this was all Reita-genius... Well, boredom, but whatever. I've been thinking about making this quiz for a little bit now, so yeah! Not the best, but I really hope you all have fun doing it! And please do! It would be cool to get everybody's back and maybe it can help get rid of your own boredom. So yeah. Fill this thing in if you love me! snort (Gosh, that never gets old. XD)

ILU! Ich liebe dich! ♥! Tu amour! xoxo! Je t'aime! Umm... I LOVE YOU ALL!

Reita


	5. The Luck of the Draw

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, plots (though borrowed since I'm not all that original as some would like to think. haha) of either the Anime Hamtaro or the film John Tucker Must Die. It would be so freaking awesome if I did, though!!

AN: Hello, everyone! Yeah. There's no excuse for such a long break, but I simply didn't know how to carry this chapter out! I had a few pretty good ideas, but then this one came to me and I went with it. So... I really hope the wait was worth it and that you all enjoy! Sorry it's not one of my better ones... I'll try harder next time! Promise! And I'll try to update quicker after my hiatus. That's why I'm dumping all this new stuff on to the site now. Haha. I know. I'm evil like that. So anyway, enjoy! Hope to be updating soonish! Thank you all so much again for reading and being patient with me! Bye! Happy early New Year!

Chapter Five- The Luck of the Draw (It's Me)

So, I lucked out of _one_ detention, but would up in another anyway. It's funny how one can tell some sort of change is going to happen soon- either for the better or worse. You can just feel it. And boy, did I feel it! Big, uncomfortable knots started to tangle up my inerds as I closed my locker, where I'd fixed my frizzy hair. It always tended to get messy towards the end of the day. It's kinda annoying.

After gathering my things, I headed towards the library. Cue in the sweat and heavy breathing. Ugh. I've been in detention before, but only about twice. And I wasn't this freaked out _then_!

Straggling hamsters cleared out of the library from their last-period study hall and kept me from entering as they crowded out the door. It's times like these being invisible really sucks.

Finally I was in and seated myself at one of the long rectangular tables. Sighing in an attempt to calm down, I was relieved when I looked at the clock to see I was a bit early. It was nice being early for once.

One by one, Pashmina, Sparkle, and Bijou filtered in. Pashmina first, then Bijou next, and Sparkle came late. I watchedon as they sat at the same table and instantly began to fight.

The hamster monitoring detention hadn't come yet and I was starting to get a little scared, to be honest. There were a lot more books and hard things they could throw at each other in here and I didn't want to get in the line of fire again.

It surprised me that there were only four hamsters in detention that day. I would have thought there'd be a lot more...

Finally, the teacher in charge came in and yelled at them, breaking up their fight. I just separated myself from everyone and started writing my essay on World War I.

-.-.-.

"Ladies! Don't you have any work you should be doing?" the detention monitor asked loudly, causing the girls' banter to stop.

Sparkle turned around to face him with her usual irritated glare and refused to say anything.

"I already finished mine in class, sir." Pashmina spoke professionally, straightening her posture. The man's attention went to Sparkle.

"Ah Hell no! I never do my homework! Do you honestly expect a pretty girl like me to waste my time doing calculus or science or whatever?" She snorted.

"And you, miss?" he questioned Bijou.

"I zoo my vork at 'ome. Eet iz to my belie zat zat's vhy zey call eet "'omevork". Her green eyes rolled at the teacher.

"Well, you have to be occupied with something, so here. Play with these but do not talk." He retrieved a pack of cards from the librarian's desk.

Sighs and scoffs left the three girls. They all snapped their heads to Candace's direction. The girl had just capped her pen and shut her notebook. She wiggled her eyebrow in confusion at their stares. Pashmina waved her over to their table and she quickly pulled up a chair, commensing to deal the cards.

"What are we playing?" Sparkle whispered with a scowl. "I hate cards, by the way."

"Nothing," Pashmina replied. "And nobody cares if you hate playing them or not. We're gonna anyway."

"Tch. Whatever."

"Ladies..." Bijou warned, checking over her shoulder to see if the detention monitor was looking over at them.

The four teenagers began to pretend to play Poker while Pashmina wrote in pencil the neatest cursive Candace had ever seen on the back of a card.

'_So, you're really sure Stan's cheating on me?_'

Candace frowned, writing back in her black pen.

_'__**Yeah. I saw him at the restaurant I work at with those two.'**_ She drew two arrows to where Bijou and Sparkle sat across from them. Candace could hear Pashmina begin to sniffle.

'_But, he said he loved me! He said he was totally into high-class gitls who know where their priorities are and actually had a plan in life! Those two are nothing like that! Nothing like __me._ _You're saying he lied!?'  
_

Bijou, growing impatient of waiting for Pashmina to make a move, peered over Candace's shoulder and read the note, snatching it from her, taking out her pen, and scribbling down something of her own, continueing on a new card, and started to pass them back to the brunette.

'He said he loved me. And that he was really into the free-spirited, sensual type! That l'ahne-jacques!'

Before they got all the way back to Candace, though, Sparkle intercepted the cards, scrunching up her nose in disgust, and scribed her thoughts onto yet another card in her pink gel pen and big pawwriting.

**'Those gurlz r dilusional! Stan sed he was soooo in luv w/ me! They rn't n e thing like wat hesed he wanted in a gf!'**

Bijou and Pashmina took the card Sparkle wrote on before Candace even had a chance to read it and each drew a card from the deck to reply on. Candace sweat dropped.

_Note: Pashmina _**Sparkle **Bijou _**Candace**_

'Bitch!'

'**W/e u whore.**'

'_YOU'RE the delusional one!_'

'**Me!? lol**'

'I hope you die.'

'**I hope U die!**'

'_I hope you both die!'_

'**Oh, f--- u!**'

'_No thank you._'

'When and where, Sparkle?'

'**Lesbo.**'

Candace had finally had enough. She took the others' cards away and started writing on a fresh one.

_'__**Instead of getting mad at each other, you should be getting mad at HIM. Stop this! You're being rediculous! Now say sorry! ... Please?'**_

All three advarsaries picked out a card of their own and wrote their apologies, passing them around to each other and sulked, waiting for Candace to send them something else.

_'__**Good. Now, you need to come up with a plan to get back at him! So he stops breaking more girls' hearts! He only said that he was in love with you and was that into you so you'd believe him and blind yourself from what he was really up to.**__'_

Nobody wrote for a long time and all continued playing their game. After a few rounds, Bijou pounded lightly on the table, waving both Pashmina and Sparkle over. Candace looked on with a puzzled frown as she whispered into both of their ears. She could tell the trio had hatched an idea by the giant grins on their faces while they got back to their spots.

'_Candace. We need you to help us out.'_ Pashmina wrote to her.

'**Would u?**'

'Please?'

'_**With what?**_'

"Getting back at Stan!" they simultaneously said just above a whisper.

"What do I have to do?" Candace asked meekly. The teacher scowled at the group. They want back to using notes.

'_We'll put it this way..._'

She shuffled through the deck to find three of the queens, having to take one from Bijou since she'd only gotten two. She promptly labled them. The queen of spadeas was Sparkle, Bijou was the queen of diamonds, and the queen of aces was herself. The blonde placed all three in the middle, laying the king of hearts on top of them all. She flipped over a blank card drew a frown face. Then shetapped on Bijou's shoulder. Bijou sketched out a hybrid queen which combined the Bijou, Sparkle, and Pashmina queens on the back of another card and wrote 'Candace' under it. Sparkle took the Candace queen and laid it on top of the king of hearts and drew a smiley face on a new card.

Everything was still for a moment as Candace stared at the strange sight blankly, thinking. She wrote:

'_**Umm... I don't get it.**_'

The timer went off for their dismissal and they all stood up, leaving the cards behind as they put them.

"We'll explain it to you tonight!" Pashmina said, hustling to get away from the other girls. There was only so much each of them could stand of one another.

"Where?" Candace asked.

"At your place," Sparkle answered.

"Yeah!"

Bijou cackled at their terrific idea. "Zis eez going to be zweet!"

The other two snickered.

"Oh, thank you, Candace!" Sparkle cheered.

Candace was silent for a moment.

"Do you guys even know where I live?" She received no reply as the girls continued walking towards the doors. She followed, still calling behind them. "Hey!"

After the girls had departed, the detention monitor noticed they'd left the cards strewn about. He stomped over to clean up the mess and raised an eyebrow at seeing all the scribbles and notes. He sighed in great frustration upon seeing that the majority of it was written in ink and simply scooped the cards up, throwing them away.


End file.
